villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raditz (DBZ Abridged)
Raditz is Goku's older brother and the elder son of Bardock. He is the first villain in the Dragon Ball Z series (as well as the first Saiyan seen on screen). He is also a prominent character in Dragon Ball Z: Abridged. History In the abridged parody, Raditz is childish and immature (though not as much as Goku), usually throwing a fit and shouting when he can't get his way. However, he is otherwise similar to his anime counterpart despite the serie's mostly comedic nature reducing his threat level. As a child, Raditz was completely ignored by his father Bardock, which led to his bratty behavior. He wanted to keep Appule at some point, but Bardock wouldn't let him for reasons he won't tell him. However, judging from his remark after killing the farmer, it could be because Bardock knew how reckless he was. Working under Freeza, he was mocked relentlessly by fellow Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, for being weak. Nappa would often antagonize him with the words "Guy who's as strong as a Saibaman says what?" Like his mainstream counterpart, however, he still devoted himself to serving them because they along with his brother, were the only remaining Saiyans. Upon arriving on Earth, he encounters a farmer who, at first, mistakes him for Sonic the Hedgehog (due to Raditz's long spiky hair). The farmer fires his gun in self-defense, but Raditz catches one of the shells and flicks it back at the farmer (accidently killing him) for being a "bad human". When he realizes what he has done, he mutters to himself "So this is why Dad wouldn't let me keep Appule". He later finds Piccolo (who he confuses with his brother because of their similar power level) and prepares to attack him, announcing "...my signature attack, Double Sun-!" Suddenly, the film pauses and TFS members Lanipator and Vegeta3986 can be heard arguing over the real name of the attack. 3986 wins and begins the film over, voicing Raditz and saying "Keep your eye on the birdie!!" Raditz's scouter then picks up a second power level,now higher than Piccolo's, and he leaves him confused and alone. He eventually finds Goku, reveals his past and kidnaps Gohan, telling Goku to destroy the Earth or lose his son. Goku and Piccolo engage him in battle in the Break Wasteland to rescue Gohan. He is surprised to see them shedding their clothes before battle, leading him to believe that "nudity makes you stronger on this planet", and unzips his fly, catching the rescuers off guard. When told that Goku and Piccolo wear weighted training clothes, he hastily re-zips his fly, embarrassed (Piccolo implies this is partially because of Raditz's small penis.) During the fight, he uses a blast to sever Piccolo's left arm and pummels Goku,while Piccolo charges his Special Beam Cannon. Twice, he is able to trick Goku into releasing his tail by asking "Pretty please?". He crushes Goku's ribs and is headbutted by an angry Gohan whose hidden power is awakened. When he prepares to kill Gohan, Goku puts him in a full nelson and tells Piccolo to fire his beam. Both Raditz and Goku are impaled by the attack. As Raditz lays dying, he curses that he had no way of dodging the beam. Piccolo reminds him that he could have flown away, to which Raditz uses the last of his strength to scream "DAMN YOU, HINDSIGHT!!". After Raditz's death, Nappa tried to contact him and even press his trigger "Guy who's as strong as a Saibaman says what?". Nappa realizes what happened when Raditz doesn't answer, due to the fact that that insult usually gets the desired result from Raditz. In the afterlife, Raditz physically assaulted King Yemma and escaped his clutches because Yemma "didn't keep his eye on the birdie", in Hell, he vandalized The Fountain of Blood (which was in fact, originally filled with water) by filling it with actual blood. He is apparently aware of everything going on Earth, given that he can hear Vegeta mocking him even after he died. He is now presumably in Otherworld somewhere. H Navigation Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Related to Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Vandals Category:Incompetent Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Inconclusive Category:Humanoid Category:Mature Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Martial Artists